New Taicho
by animagirl
Summary: Rei Canto is the new 9th division Captain in Soul Society. She is always late for meetings and carefree. She is the same age as Hitsugaya Toshiro but is seen as his opposite. Read as Rei trains her squad and her interaction with other captains. Hitsugayaxoc pairing. Disclaimers: I do not own bleach or any naruto references. Appearance after the Rukia rescue arc.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 1.**

I woke up to another melancholy day. Today I was to be assigned to a team in the Shinigami district. My guardian who was a well-known noble pulled some strings and got me in.

"Rei Canto, you're late," bellowed Captain Genryuusai. "Ha, you see today I passed a cat and thought well this cat needs a home, so I looked for an old cat lady who took pity-" I began my tale only to be interrupted.

"First day as a Captain and you're not giving me a good impression," he glared at me. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

He let out a sigh.

"You got your recommendation by one of the nobles who is in charge of the biggest supply units in Seireitei. Your actions reflect upon him. Don't forget that," said Genryuusai.

"Sure, Sure now who's the lucky squad that gets me?" I laughed.

"Squad 9. Vice Captain Hisagi Shuhei should arrive here after the Captain meeting to escort you to the barracks," he answered gruffly. A knock on the door brought our attention to alertness. "Enter," the old man said.

I studied each captain.

I knew each by the profiles from the files Kaze Fujimoto (guardian) had given me study. Kaze felt my skills will serve me best here and wouldn't lie I love the change of environment. Missions would e more interesting at least.

The people in the room eyed me. "Now who is this lovely lady?" asked Shunsui. "This is the new Captain of the 9th Squad Rei Canto," he introduced.

"Ahh the Captain who was chosen by one of soul societies benefactors," said Mayuri of the twelfth division. He seemed creepier than the photo.

"I wonder if you're as good as your recommendation," continued Mayuri. "Ah, it seems im being bullied by my senpai," I whined playfully.

The atmosphere was intense but eventually cooled down after introduction were made. "It's great to have another woman in our ranks," said Onohana with a smile.

I was a little nervous this woman is one of the oldest Shinigami here. It was a little intimidating compared to everyone else. Most think that nobles are naïve on certain matters but the information which I found with Kaze Cross was interesting. Especially on the only bit of information I had on Onohana Retsu. She was the first Kenpachi in the 11th Divison.

Sometime after becoming a captain, she undertook a mission to eliminate the warriors on the edges of Rukongai. Having lost interest in fighting, Unohana wandered from place to place in search of something that would please her sword, and came across a young Zaraki Kenpachi. Attacking her on sight, the boy was able to injure her, causing the woman to once again enjoy fighting. However, despite being the one left standing at the conclusion of their battle, she realized he was stronger and was better suited to become Kenpachi.

This meant I had to watch out for her.

I smiled at her and we exchanged a few carefree words.

I noticed the 10th division Captain eye me curiously. Tōshirō is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. We are both the same age but he was my appearance opposite. I had black hair and gray eyes with pale white skin. He seems cold like his Zanpakto. He turned his gaze elsewhere as I caught his gaze.

Okay he has trust issues. But that's understandable because of the Aizen issue. I heard one of the ryoka is residing in the Kuchiki mansion. Kurosaki Ichigo… I should visit him at a later stage. He really impressed me by coming all the way here to save a comrade. Its admirable.

I waited for my vice captain to appear.

Shūhei Hisagi is a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek (gained during a past Hollow attack). Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek inspired by Mururama Kensei, who saved him from a Hollow when he was young.

"Sorry, I'm late," said Hisagi. I waved my hand carelessly. "its okay- I can already tell we are going to work well together," I grinned mischievously.

We entered the 9th division barracks which was quiet big. I looked around nodding in approval of the area. The whole journey Hisagi informed me about the places and the location of other barracks as well as a few training grounds.

"I'm sorry,Captain Canto!" bowed Hisagi suddenly. "Ahh?" I said confused.

"I can't trust you to be our captain yet," he said. "I understand… and thank you for being honest," as I continued into the barracks. He looked at me curiously as I continued.

"It's natural when you put so much of trust in someone and they betray you. I understand you are confused by Tousen's actons," I said.

He nodded and seemed revealed.

I entered the dojo to see my squad lined up.

She's the new captain? - Our captain is a girl- Doesn't look like much- I heard she was put in position because she has powerful connections higher up- How deceitful- Does Seireitei think so little of us?- She's an inch shorter than Hitsugaya-taicho- Could they be the same age?- A prodigy even?- no way people like the 10th division Captain is born only once every 200years…. And the murmurs were endless.

"Oi show some respect!" yelled Hisagi

I spent the rest of the day in my office nursing a headache. Okay, I need a game plan to get my team to like me- it would be annoying if they didn't like me.

I thought back to my team I had under Kaze Fujimoto…

_**I remember being so naïve when I was younger. I followed the rules and didn't want to disappoint Kaze. Kaze took talented orphans and raised them for guards for nobles. He gave us a chance to make a better life for ourselves. **_

_**I wanted his approval.**_

_**I was the youngest to be in charge of my very own team that consisted of two other people… Saito and Aria.**_

_**Saito was always late and always finding new ways to argue with me. Saito was the first orphan to really get Kaze to laugh. I was jealous and use to get easily annoyed by Saito. Aria was the peace maker between us. She wasn't a good fighter but she was good at kido and healing.**_

_**Our mission was to retrieve this Jewel which was stolen by some bandits. They split up in two groups, one had the jewel and the other group was sent to hold us back. Aria was kidnapped during the fight.**_

_**Saito immediately suggested that they rescue her, but I disagreed on the basis that they needed to complete their mission since we would lose he group with the stolen jewel if we had to save her.**_

_**Saito ignored my orders to continue with the mission and left to save Aria but not before telling me;**_

"_**Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." **_

_**I decided to abandon the mission and assist.**_

I imagined his dead body and jerked up. In the end- I couldn't protect either of them…

**Spoke a bit about Rei's past… I know so Kakashi-ish. **

**Next chapter Rei looks for her 3****rd**** seat with a simple test… Squad 9 learns a lesson.**

**And Rei decides to go play tag with Yachiru in Kuchiki mansion.**

**Please I would love reviews to continueXD **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach or any naruto references**.

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

"_Rei-chan!" shouted Aria. "Rei, you gotta keep living," Saito commanded._

I jerked up… It was just a dream.

"Yo, sorry I'm late you see a black cat crossed my path and i had to take the long way," I explained to my squad. I got a bunch of incredulous looks from my squad members. "She probably just woke up late," concluded Mei. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"How about we begin our test," I suggested. I placed a time near Hisagi and told him to take care of it and make sure it doesn't break. I pulled out two bells and tied it to my captain's jacket. "You have 3 hours to steal these bells from me. This will decide who will get the 3rd and 4th seats. You can use any method to take me down. I will not draw my zanpakto but a little advice. Come at me with the intention to kill. Lastly if you don't get the bells today then you guys have to try next year," I grinned.

A boy with red hair which was tied up in a high pony. Suddenly attacked swinging his zanpakto wildly. I flash stepped and held him on the ground. "I didn't say go yet," I pouted. "But I'm happy about you enthusiasm, Kaito-kun!" I declared.

"Begin!" i yelled jumping up.

All of squad 9 attacked. I dodged and watched. There were three members that caught my eye. Firstly Kaito Haruto, he was reckless and useless at wielding his Zanpakto. Yet he was resourceful and able to think quickly in situations. Though he did freeze up at a critical point.

Then there was Ryuga Iziwa. He was quiet handsome. Blonde hair and purple eyes. Defintely a noble. He seems to be Kaito's rival. The two began their own little duel in between the fights. He was skilled in Kido, his sword skills, flash step and hand to hand combat. Though his moves were text book moves and not moving and experimenting outside what he was taught. He also seems to be short-tempered and very angry with me because I arrived late. He seemed to want to kill me more than anyone here...

Lastly the blonde haired girl named Mei Sano. She is skilled with Kido but she needed help in combat and she needed to pace the amount of spiritual energy she uses. She fainted from a lack of it in the 2hour mark.

The other shinigami seemed average. They would stay on their seats. Those three seemed to have potential. I look forward to improve their skills.

The brawl between the members was stopped when the timer ringed. "Ahh well you guys can always try next year," I shrugged leaving. "What the hell? The test just ends like that?!" demanded Kaito scowling at me.

"This is all TEME's fault!" yelled Kaito looking at Ryuga menacingly. "I think all of you did badly together," I interrupted him before Ryuga decided to jump him. "What's that suppose to mean? The kid definitely started the fight with Iziwa-san," said some members. "But everyone else joined the fight. You guys are supposed to act like a team. Fight hollows to protect someone. You guys were being idiotic fools by starting a fight and not completing the task of retrieving the bells... Idiots to even think you can take a Captain down on your own," I sneered.

"Who ya calling idiot!" yelled Kaito running at me. He was tackled to the ground.

"I have one of your members' captive. You could approach and kill me but I will kill Kaito before you do. So anyone from Squad 9 come at me now," I yelled.

Everyone froze. I saw Hisagi stiffen. Then I saw a few members grip their zanpaktos. They were considering it. "Are you going to kill a squad member for a rank?" I asked them. "What if there's a mission. What if Aizen holds one of us captive? Can we really afford to lose the war to Aizen to save one person?" asked Mei

"What is former captain Aizen to you?" I asked her.

"He is a traitor!" answered Ryuga who finally said something. Interesting, the boy probably hates traitors. "Because?" I asked. I felt Kaito squirm under me.

"He went against Seireitei. Against the rules of our world" answered Hisagi when no one did.

"And you think you are any better than him?" i sneered.

"Okay- I have watched you fight. Mei Sano, Ryuga Iziwa and Kaito Haruto. I am impressed with you three's abilities. This doesn't mean everyone else was weaker or stronger than the rest of the squad but i would prefer if one of you three get the seats," i said allowing Kaito to move from me.

"Kaito you get the seat and I want you to decide who gets the 4th seat. You can kill the other one who you feel shouldn't," I told him handing him his Zanpakto.

Kaito looked terrified. He looked at both Mei and Ryuga and his eyes wandered a bit on Ryuga. His form trembled. I saw Hisagi about to intervene when I shot him a look.

"Kill?" he repeated. His hair covered his eyes and he looked at the ground. "They are part of my team!" he yelled. He held the Zanpakto to himself. "Kaito!" yelled Mei. "Just kill me you idiot!" yelled Ryuga. Everyone turned their gaze to Ryuga. "Obviously, Taicho saw you as someone worth this team," said Ryuga.

"Wait, how about we try this test next year?" suggested Mei looking anxious andf close to tears. "We can take the test next year, right?" she repeated.

"Well it seems you guys passed," I said. "What?" all of Squad 8 questioned. "Kaito and Mei you guys the seats. Ryuga- your file tells me that you are aiming to become a Captain. You can be my apprentice," I suggested.

"What?" repeated Hisagi. "So i didn't have to kill anyone?" asked Kaito.

I smiled as I watched their confusion.

"In seireitei those who go against the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," I said. I gauged their gazes before I continued...

"A squad is a squad with people in it- people to trust with our lives. We need to believe in each other's strengths to get any job done," I said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went to see the Ryoka because I was bored.

"Captain Canto," bowed Rukia when she saw me. Short and petite, Rukia has light skin and violet-colored eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes.

"Hello, I'm here to see Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki," I smiled at her. "Nee-sama and Ichigo had just woken up you have come at a good time," she said with a soft smile gracing her features.

I entered Kuchiki mansion. Orange had flashed stepped passed me. Then I felt the spiritual pressure of Captain Kenpachi.

It seems Kurosaki is going to be a little busy. "Go Ken-chan!" shouted a cheerful voice.

A little girl's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks.[3] She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm.

Yachiru Kusajishi

Yachiru is childlike in most aspects - she is small, cheerful, energetic and carefree most of the time. She can be intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator.

Ha there are a lot of dangers for me to look out upon. Kaze really wants to punish me.

"Haaa you're the new Captain! Got anything for me?" she asked looking at me with a childlike glee. I remembered stuffing a candy I had in my pocket. I pulled it out and handed it to her.

"I have decided! I like you Reirei-chan!" she declared. I smiled at her. I was about to walk around her when she pulled onto my arm.

"Let's play a game!" she declared. I tilted my head as I studied her. "What game?" I asked curiously. Her face lit up with glee since I agreed. She reminded me of the children from the orphanage.

Thus began the game of hide and seek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damn the girl is really good. I'm excellent in scouting- she has talent in hiding her spiritual pressure.

I finally caught her trail. I opened the door. To see a red haired dude jump out of the window and an annoyed Captain.

Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called _kenseikan_, which symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing one on top of his head and another on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he also wears a white scarf. Well that was his usual look. He looks less strict without his Captain uniform

"Captain Kuchiki," I greeted. His eyes snapped to my direction.

He was alert.

"My apologies' for barging in unannounced but I felt a need to formally introduce myself. I'm Rei Canto. The new Captain of squad 9," I smiled warmly.

"Oh and before I forget," I added crouching down and looking under the bed.

"Found you Yachiru-chan!" I squealed. "Reirei-chan, you're good at hide and seek!" she declared.

"Since when has my home become a playhouse?" asked Byakuya looking slightly annoyed. "Morning Byakushi!" she yelled.

I hid my giggle of the great Byakuya Kuchiki's nickname.

"Want to have a game?" I asked her ignoring Byakuya's penetrating gaze. "Ahh- I'm bored I'm going to play with Ken-chan now" she said running off.

"Bye bye Reirei-chan bye bye Bya-kun!" she yelled.

"She isn't much consisted is she?" I asked curiously. Byakuya just gazed at me.

"I believe you have introduced yourself now, Captain Canto. If you don't have anything else to inform me then your presence here is no longer needed here," he said.

Well he's friendly

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews!**

I do not own Bleach or any Naruto references.

Thanks for your reviews!

Chapter:3  
  
I skipped my way around my barracks. I enjoyed the distance shouts of Shinigami when I stepped on orange grass.

"When did grass become orange?" I pondered out loud.

"That's not grass!? It's my head!" Ichigo shouted out loud. I studied him. Hmm he does look a lot like Kaien Shiba. Hmm... Interesting. Not to mention he is rather close with Rukia Kuchiki.

Fate is funny.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the new Captain of Squad 9 Rei Canto," I said petting his head.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"Isn't this a greeting," I explained. I was petting his head actually trying to see if it's dyed. Come on really, you see a guy with orange hair and you don't wonder.

"Yeah, if greeting you're a dog!" he shouted.

"You're a noisy one," I cringed at his volume. "Yo orange top, don't disrespect Rei-Taicho," growled Renji. "You wanna go pine apple!" challenged Ichigo.

I kicked them both in opposite directions surprising them.

"How about we have lunch boys," I suggested with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We sat at a close restaurant eating. Renji and Ichigo eyed me curiously from their food.

"Rei-Taicho. Why are you treating us?" asked Renji.

When did I say anything about treating you two?

"I just wanted to talk. So Renji, Ichigo who likes Rukia more?" I questioned. They both spat out their food.

I enjoy messing with people. It's my favourite pass time other than sleeping.

"Wha-wah-What?!" Stuttered Renji and Ichigo together.

"I'm joking. Oh look there!" I pointed in a random direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
3rd person POV:

"Huh?" questioned Ichigo when he saw nothing. He and Renji turned back to see the seat next to them vacant.

"Here's the bill sir," handed the waiter to the two.

"She took the most expensive meal on the menu!" yelled Renji spitting out his food.

"We have been duped!" yelled Ichigo.

"Oh damn. I forgot my wallet," said Renji.

Ichigo and Renji looked in the eyes of a menacing waiter and gulped...

This won't end well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Rei POV:

"So we add soy sauce with the watermelon?" I heard Raigiku's voice. "Yes!" declared Orihime.

"What about fresh cream?" asked Raigiku.

"Good idea! Let's put that too!" she said.

I sweat dropped, what are they making? A new poison perhaps.

"Ah! Rei-Taicho!" Greeted Raigiku.

Orihime saluted me. "Ahh Inoue-san. I'm not in the navy," I said. "You know my name?" She gasped.

I smiled she was so innocent.

"Obviously. You Ryoka running into Seireitei without out a second thought even taking down some of our shinigami to save a friend. You are like celebrities here!" I declared.

"Ahh!" thought Orihime. I don't know what was going in her mind. "Lights, Camera, action!" She declared. I wonder what's she thinking about...

"So what are you two up too?" I asked my attention on Ragiku.

"We're preparing for a party tonight. Orihime and her friends are leaving tomorrow morning. You should come too," said Ragiku.

"Sure, but I might not be able to eat because Renji-san just offered to pay for big lunch I just recently had," I stated.

"Ohh- first week on the job and you already have men buying you meals, Taicho," teased Ragiku.

"Ahh, I prefer men closer to my age," I said flippantly. There was an evil glint that passed in her eyes. "What do you think about Hitsugaya-Taicho?" She questioned.

"Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited lieutenant-"

I began to eye her as she quirk an eyebrow.

"Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies. Despite these jokes, or perhaps because of them, Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger towards jokes, he doesn't take action against whoever insulted him unless they are his enemies, and has never overreacted because of them. The only thing he cannot tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title, so he gets angry when not addressed as such." Orihime looked like she was getting dizzy by my evaluation so decided to conclude.

"In conclusion, he sounds like a stick in the mud," I said.

"Wow! Rei-Taicho you must really like Taicho if you know so much!" declared Ragiku.

"That's not it," I said dryly.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side. I will even ask Momo-chan for guidance," said Ragiku already leaving.

I was going to tell her that she is wrong when she stopped suddenly.

"She'll need to do something to get that man out her mind," she added. I stopped and sighed.

How cruel, she's already planning on using me.

Well, I don't really care... Toshiro-san looks fun to tease though.

I shrugged. Kaze is laughing somewhere now.

"Hmm. I probably need to go to my squad barracks now," I said out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taicho! You said you will be here to do the reports! I was looking everywhere for you," said Hisagi.

"An old lady needed help crossing the road," I answered.

He sweat dropped. "Oh," he answered.

Aww my vice-captain is cutely naïve.

**50 reports later.**

"Rei- Taicho. I will walk you to the 11th squad barracks," informed Hisagi.

"You were waiting?"

"Yes, you're new. You might get lost. We're a bit late but I think we can make it," said Hisagi.

Being late is my thing.

"It's you!" roared Ichigo pointing a finger at me.

"Ahh, this gu defeats little Byakuya and he thinks he can talk dis respectfully to all the captains," mused Yorichi.

"Ichigo," warned Rukia.

"That's not it! She left us with a huge bill at the restaurant. That psycho waiter almost killed me!" yelled Ichigo.

"You took the new Captain out for dinner? How kind of you, Ichigo," said Ukitake.

"That's kind of shady of you Ichigo," commented Rukia.

"Is anyone listening to me!" he continued to shout.

"It's hard not to. You're so loud Kurosaki," growled the Quincy annoyed.

He reminds me of his father. Not that I met him personally. I did go to his hospital once when I was on a mission.

"Come sit with Taicho!" Instructed Ragiku pulling my arm and seating me next to the azure eyed Captain.

His height is 4'4. I'm around 4'3.

We both looked at each other. As Ragiku looked at us expectantly.

"You're short," I commented.

*glare*

"You're shorter than me!" He roared.

I put my finger on my lip in deep thought. "Touche," I nodded in approval.

"They are just hitting it off!" whispered Ragiku to Orihime who nodded in agreement. "I don't get it," mumbled Chad.

The party kicked off and Orihime and Ragiku tried to feed Renji, Ishida and Ichigo the food.

Renji and Rukia spoke in quiet tones about their childhood.

Kira and Hisagi were intoxicated with Captain Ukitake and Shuuhi.

While some of the girls commented about who was taking them home.

"Rei Canto. Zanpaktou known as Sonnet known for it's Sound and Lightning attacks. You enjoy music and it infamous to being late for battles and even important meeting," said Toshiro next to me.

"Ohhh. You've been stalking me," I said.

"That's not it!" he shouted then coughed.

"You're not the only one who does their research," he said. "So spying on me today," I concluded.

"We are weary after what occurred with Aizen... I won't hesitate to kill a traitor," he warned.

"Threatening me? Any it's just our first date," I laughed playfully.

He scowled.

"I don't like traitors too. You worry to much. So-taicho did his investigation on me. He knows far more than you could dig up on me. So relax Shiro-chan," I teased standing up.

"It's Hitsugaya," he growled.

I yawned. Then gave him a weak wave and headed to my barracks for a good night sleep.

**Please Review!**


End file.
